The Best Wedding of All
by iloveromance
Summary: After going through numerous weddings to please their family and friends who weren't present at their wedding in Reno, Niles and Daphne have one more ceremony in honor of someone special. Based on the final scene of "Ring Cycle" that is shown during the credits.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is an expanded version of the scene that is shown during the credits of "Ring Cycle". I thought it was so adorable that I wish they would have expanded it on the show.**_

"Okay Alice, now remember, do it just like we practiced. When the music starts, take your basket and walk into the living room, scattering the rose petals onto the floor."

"Okay, Mommy."

Roz smiled at her daughter. Wearing a white taffeta dress with purple trim, Alice was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen; even more beautiful than the bride.

Of course Roz would never tell Daphne, although she knew that her friend would understand. It was because of Daphne that they were gathered in the living room for what surely would be the wedding of the year... or at least the month.

Niles and Daphne had been husband and wife for over a week now and through a weird set of circumstances had managed to have a series of weddings, all in quick succession.

Seems that their decision to elope in Reno didn't sit well with some people; namely Frasier, Martin and Gertrude. And as a result, poor Daphne and Niles had been forced to say their vows over and over again, much to Daphne's dismay.

But Roz had to admit that she'd been annoyed with Niles and Daphne's decision as well. While Frasier and Gertrude complained endlessly about not having been invited to such a monumental event, Roz could only think of Alice. Her daughter had spoken incessantly about being a flower girl at her Aunt Daphne and Uncle Niles' wedding.

And when Roz had to explain that there would be no wedding, the hurt in Alice's eyes was enough to send her over the edge.

Daphne watched Roz and Alice with tears in her eyes. It was such a beautiful sight and she couldn't help but smile when she saw that Roz was crying as well.

"Roz, what's gotten into you? I've never seen you this emotional before!"

Roz sniffled. "God, I'm pathetic aren't I? At this rate I'll be a basket case by the time she gets married!"

Daphne smiled at her niece. "Well, I can understand that. I'll be the same way when my daughter gets married. If Niles and I have a daughter that is."

Roz hugged Daphne. "You will."

Daphne crouched down and brushed the hair from Alice's angelic face.

"You certainly look beautiful. You're the prettiest flower girl I've ever seen."

"What do you say, Alice?"

Alice looked at her mother and then back at Daphne.

"Thank you, Aunt Daphne."

The affectionate name made Daphne smile. She wasn't related to Roz but the fact that Alice thought of her as her aunt was heart warming.

"You're welcome Sweetheart."

Suddenly the swell of _Le Coucou_ by Daquin floated into the hallway, causing Daphne to gasp.

"That's me cue! If I don't get in me place, I'm going to miss me own weddin'!"

Roz laughed. "Well it's not like you haven't gone through this five or six times already!"

"Yeah, but Roz this is for Alice, not for Niles and I. But I'm completely nervous! Isn't that stupid?"

Before Roz could answer, the song ended and Pachebel's _Cannon in D_ began to play, indicating the start of the ceremony.

"All right, Alice... Here we go."

Daphne and Roz watched as Alice walked into the living room, tossing the rose petals from her basket, just the way they had practiced.

She was a perfect angel.

Dressed casually in jeans and a sweater, Roz followed her daughter to where Martin, Niles and Frasier stood near the piano with smiles on their faces.

And finally the big moment arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Carrying a small bouquet of spring flowers from Pike Place Market, the bride slowly made her way toward the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

Dressed in her favorite blouse and a pair of jeans, she was hardly the traditional bride. But when she caught a glimpse of Niles, he stared at her as though she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

And at that moment, her heart swelled with love for him. It was so like him to stare at her this way. As she made her way toward him, she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

In his long sleeved shirt and slacks, he was so handsome that she could hardly believe that he was hers.

When she reached him, they smiled at one another and joined hands. Martin stood before them, watching like a proud father poised with his book in hand to begin the ceremony.

Daphne grinned at her father in law's relaxed appearance. In his beloved red plaid shirt, he was far from what Daphne's mother had envisioned for her wedding.

And Daphne wouldn't have it any other way.

The music stopped, prompting Martin to shuffle his feet nervously and flip through the book (which was actually a photo album of family photos), trying to find the right words.

"Um... Well, let's see... Dearly beloved, we are gathered here... blah, blah, blah... to join Niles and Daphne in marriage-and I hope to hell this is the last time! I'm sick of going to the same wedding over and over again!"

His comment brought soft chuckling from the wedding party and guests; including enthusiastic barks from Eddie and Roz's Dalmatian Arial who were watching the ceremony from Martin's chair.

"I'm not going to get into all that jazz about how marriage is sacred and a lifelong commitment because you kids are smart enough to know that."

Daphne squeezed Niles' hand and laughed. This was so much better than their real wedding in Reno just days earlier.

She cringed, thinking about the gangly man in the leisure suit who married them at the _Lucky 7 Resort and Casino_. It was without a doubt the most un-romantic way to get married, but at that moment she wanted nothing more than to become Mrs. Niles Crane.

Until that fateful day when she'd hurried home and into Niles' arms, she had her heart set on a big wedding. But now, standing in front of the people she loved so much, she knew without a doubt that this was the most perfect wedding she could have ever imagined.

"Do you have the ring?" Martin asked.

"Well of course I have the ring, Dad! Dear God..." Frasier muttered with a roll of his eyes. He reached into his pocket and handed Niles the wedding rings.

Okay, now it's time for the wedding vows." Martin said.

Niles and Daphne faced one another and smiled.

"All right, Niles. You go first."

Niles nodded to his father and then turned to stare deeply into the eyes of the woman he'd loved for so long.

Holding the ring in his trembling hand, he began to speak...

"I, Niles Crane, do take thee, Daphne Moon as my wife. I vow to you my fidelity and my support, my laughter and my tears, my honor and my protection. You are my comfort, my joy, my angel and my goddess. And I will cherish you all the days of my life."

And with a trembling hand, he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Daphne gave Roz her bouquet and took the ring from her.

"I, Daphne Moon do take thee, Niles Crane as my husband. I promise you my fidelity and my support, my laughter and my tears, my constant friendship and undying love as long as we both shall live."

Niles smiled at her and blinked, causing a tear to fall onto his cheek.  
Daphne's hand trembled as she slipped the ring onto his finger and then squeezed his hands.

"Great, now that we're almost finished... By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. And I hope to hell this is the last time we have to do this! Now I need a beer! Oh... You may kiss the bride. I know that's the part you were waiting for anyway."

Niles and Daphne moved closer to one another and then began a series of passionate kisses that neither of them would soon forget.


	3. Chapter 3

The applause startled them out of their blissfulness and they accepted hugs and kisses from their family and friends. Even Eddie and Ariel showed affection by kissing their faces.

Frasier walked over to the bar and popped the cork on a bottle of champagne, pouring glasses for everyone.

"I would like to propose a toast." He said when they all had a glass.

"To my brother and sister in law. I love you very much and I hope you have a lifetime of wedded bliss."

They clinked their glasses together and Daphne took Niles in her arms for another lingering kiss, which garnered even more applause.

After a while, the wedding reception began to die down. The flower girl had long since fallen asleep on the sofa; the wicker basket still in her hand.

"I think it's past somebody's bedtime." Daphne said.

"Yeah, we should probably go." Roz agreed. "Alice got so excited about today that she wore herself out. Thank you so much for doing this for us, guys." She said, hugging Niles and Daphne fiercely. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

Daphne laughed. "It certainly was. And very intimate, don't you think? Even Eddie and Ariel seem to have enjoyed themselves."

She glanced at Martin's chair where the dogs were sound asleep, still dressed in their wedding attire of a bow tie for Eddie and a pink ribbon for Ariel.

"Daphne, can you carry Alice out to the car for me? I'm afraid I won't be able to handle Ariel and Alice both. I had no idea that so much work went into a wedding."

She looked at her sleeping daughter and sighed. "But it's not like I'm going to find a husband anytime soon."

Daphne hugged her friend.

"You'll find someone, Roz. I promise. When you least expect it. It took me years to fall in love with someone who was right in front of me the whole time."

She tried to ignore the tears that welled in her eyes; the tears that came whenever she thought of all the missed time she could have spent with the man she loved. But the task was nearly impossible. It was mere seconds before the tears threatened to unleash themselves that she felt Niles' strong arms around her; his soft lips on her neck.

"It may have taken many years, my angel but it was worth the wait."

Daphne turned in her husband's arms and kissed him deeply wondering how it was possible to be so happy.

"Well, I guess we should go." Roz said, interrupting yet another kiss from the newlyweds.

She hugged Frasier and Martin one last time and to her surprise, Niles picked up Alice and cradled her to his chest as though she were his own daughter.

The sight warmed Daphne's heart and despite Martin's offer to help, Niles carried Alice to Roz's car, accompanied by Martin who escorted Ariel.

Minutes later he and Martin returned. After a brief hug for his son and daughter in law, Martin grabbed his coat and announced that he was going to Duke's to watch the highlights of the game he'd missed while he was performing the ceremony.

"So..." Niles said, giving his bride a shy grin. "What should we do now?"

Daphne blushed deeply and kissed her husband. "Well... I suppose we should go home and begin our life together."

"That sounds wonderful, my angel." Niles said, giving her a lingering kiss that left her mouth burning from his touch.

"Actually I have a better idea." Frasier said, interrupting their sentiment.

As they looked up in confusion, Frasier smiled mischievously, making them even more bewildered.

"What's going on?" Niles asked.

"Just follow me." Frasier replied.

Niles and Daphne joined hands and followed Frasier into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Daphne asked.

"To the honeymoon suite." Frasier said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Dramatically Frasier opened the door to his bedroom and smiled at Niles and Daphne's astonished looks.

The room had been completely transformed into the most romantic hideaway that Daphne had ever seen. It was as though Frasier's masculine palace had never existed and in its place, a honeymoon suite that would rival any hotel.

Roses and candles filled the spaces once reserved for books and photographs, and delicate fabric was draped throughout the room, giving it an intimate feel.

Romantic music played softly from the CD player and a bottle of champagne and a plate of strawberries and chocolates were placed on the end table.

Daphne turned to her brother in law and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Frasier... thank, you so much!"

As she cried in his arms, He held her tightly and did his best to calm her.

"Now, Daphne... No need to thank me. You're my family now and I love you. I want so much for you to be happy. You too, Niles."

Niles turned to his brother and hugged him as well. "Thank you Frasier. You have no idea what this means to me."

Frasier winked. "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea. Now you both have a wonderful night."

"Well where are you going to sleep?" Niles asked.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. Eddie doesn't seem to mind it, so I think I can handle it for one night."

"Thank you Frasier." Daphne said, giving him another hug. Suddenly she pulled away.

"Oh dear..."

"What's wrong?"

"Me things... I mean, when I packed to come over here, I didn't plan on spending the night."

"That's right." Niles said. "Neither did I. Perhaps we should go home and pack some things and then come back and-"

"No need, Niles. It's already done." Frasier said.

"Frasier, what-."

Frasier smiled and held up two overnight bags as Niles and Daphne exchanged astonished looks.

"But how-."

"Well it was Roz's idea. Seems she still had a key to your apartment for emergencies and decided that she wanted to help with my surprise."

Daphne's mouth fell open. "How dare she? That key is for emergencies only! I mean how-."

Her words were stopped by Niles' tender kiss on her lips.

"Well..." Frasier said with a grin. "I think my work here is done. Goodnight."

Wordlessly he closed the door, leaving Niles and Daphne alone.

"This certainly is romantic." Daphne said. "I can't believe Frasier did all this for us."

"He did go to a lot of trouble." Niles agreed. "Perhaps we should make suer that the bed is satisfactory for a night of passion and then indulge in some champagne and strawberries with chocolate?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Dr Crane."

They kissed deeply and made their way to the bed where they collapsed onto the pillows, unable to take their eyes off of each other.

Soon afterwards, they were entangled in the sheets, relishing the blissful passion they had just shared.

"I love you, Mrs. Crane." Niles said, trailing kisses across Daphne's neck.

"I can hardly believe this is real." She said as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm so happy."

Niles reached out and brushed the tear away with his thumb.

"Oh my sweet angel... this is just the beginning."

Daphne snuggled into her husband's arms, resting her head on his bare chest.

"I can't believe we had so many weddings." She laughed.

"Yeah, most people only have one... at least to the same person." Niles quipped. "But I'd marry you a hundred times over."

Tears slid down Daphne's cheeks.

"Oh Niles... I love you..."

"I'm sorry you didn't have the big wedding you always wanted."

Daphne smiled and kissed him deeply.

"I don't care about that anymore. Because this was the best wedding of all."

**THE END**


End file.
